


Make It So

by jelazakazone



Category: Eureka
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fargo talks to Holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It So

**Author's Note:**

> I am only through ep 5.05 of Eureka and I was devastated when Holly died when they were in the simulation. When Zane said Holly could be in the computer still, I had a spark of hope and even though I thought Fargo did the right thing to tell Zane to pull the plug, it killed me at the same time. I loved that Fargo was so excited by Holly's geekiness and damn it, I have been crushing on Fargo since day 1. I wanted some happiness for the geeky couple. So, here's a little fix it fic that no one is going to read.

“She might still be in there,” Zane whispered.

Fargo’s heart stopped. He unglued his tongue from the roof of his suddenly dry mouth, but didn’t trust himself to talk yet. He nodded. Enthusiastically, he hoped. But not _too_ enthusiastically.

He reached toward the console with fingers almost numb from the cold. Or so he told himself. He didn’t want to think about how he would feel if Holly weren’t behind that keyboard. He _needed_ her to be there. 

Pressing his lips together, Fargo nodded at Zane. _Click_. Zane had pushed a button and fans started whirring, in time to the beating of his hummingbird heart, Fargo thought. The monitor lit up and Fargo closed his eyes.

“Having second thoughts, Fargo?” Zane asked gently.

Fargo sighed. _No. No. No. He was not having second thoughts._ He shook his head and pushed back from the console.

“No. But I think you need to do this. You know your way around the system. You know …” He trailed off, collecting his thoughts, and continued with a wry smile, “... what she looks like.”

Zane raised his eyebrows at this statement and his lips quirked up in a little smile, but he did not disagree. Dipping his head in assent he said, “Ok then. Here we go.” He typed on the keyboard, working his jaw, his tongue peeking out between his lips now and again as his fingers danced over the keys.

But Fargo wasn’t watching Zane’s fingers or tongue. Fargo was watching for Holly. Or signs of her signature. He templed his fingers in front of his lips, silently praying to the technology gods for one more chance. Holly had been brutally ripped from his life. He’d never gotten to say goodbye or even see her lifeless body. 

Technology, his true religion, would reunite them. It _had_ to work.

Lines flickered and scrolled across the screen and Zane would shake his head and keep typing. Just when Fargo was about to ask Zane for a break, he heard Zane’s breath hitch. Fargo looked sharply at Zane. He dared not speak, afraid a delicate spell had been cast which he might break. He arched his eyebrows ever so slightly at Zane.

A luminous smile broke on Zane’s face. “I did it, man!”

“Oh,” Fargo tried to say. It came out as an unintelligible squeak. He cleared his throat. “Oh. Yeah. Cool. Great. Thanks.” Overwhelmed with emotions, it was the best Fargo could produce under the circumstances. “Um, do you think.. you know,” he gestured weakly.

“Oh. Yeah, of course,” Zane said. “Yeah, I’ll just be down the hall. Call my cell when you need me, ok? Oh, and just push this button when you are ready.”

Fargo nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Zane stood and strode out the door, not looking back. Fargo sat, relieved, happy, sad. He wasn’t sure how he was feeling, so many emotions were swirling through him. It didn’t matter though. He gathered his resolve and pushed the button.

Holly stared back at him, blinking.

“Doug.” 

She looked even more bewildered than she normally did. He couldn’t say exactly why — her eyes were always impossibly wide and her gaze often flitted around, never settling on anything.

He reached a hand out towards her until his fingertips bonked into glass. Reality crashed down on his nanosecond fairy tale he’d crafted. His heart sank, again.

“Holly,” he rasped out. “I miss you.”

“Me too,” she said. “I mean, I miss you, not me.” She smiled sadly. 

He smiled reflexively. “I knew what you meant.” He shrugged. He took a deep breath in and sat up straight.

“Holly,” Fargo declared, “We’re going to get you out of there. I know we can do it.”

“Doug! That’s great. But, um, how are you going to do that? I don’t have a body.”

“Oh, pesky little details. We at GD can do anything. And we’ve got Zane on our side.” Fargo pointed his finger up, emphasizing the point.

Now Holly gave him one of her full wattage smiles, the kind that lit his heart up as though it were the fourth of July. Fargo didn’t know how he was going to make this promise come true, but he knew he needed Holly back and he was going to make sure Zane had whatever he needed to make it so.


End file.
